happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bird of Animals
A Bird of Animals is a fan-made episode of HTF. This episode is the first to star Hatchy, the small green bird. It is also the Season 9 finale. Roles Starring *Hatchy Featuring *Pop *Cub *Lifty *Shifty Appearances *Whistle *Lumpy *Nutty Plot In a large forest, a big tree lays a nest with a few eggs. One begins to crack a bit, and a bit more, and a bit more. The screen fades to black and cuts to Lumpy's farm. Lumpy is feeding his animals. Nutty chitters by the farm. The animals are attracted to the lollipop he is holding and start a stampede, running over (but only injuring) Lumpy in the process. Back at the nest, the egg has finally opened. Out comes Hatchy, the small light green bird. He happily waves his arms and tries to look for his mother, with no result. He climbs down the tree to have some fun. Hatchy runs around the town and stops to cross the street, along with Pop and Cub. Cub and Hatchy see each other. Hatchy chirps to Cub happily. A red light comes up and the cars stop, so the three cross the street. However, the stampede catches up to them, so they quickly run. Cub is eaten by one of the horses, and Pop tries to get him out by pulling on his intestines. Hatchy hides in fear, wondering of what to do. He thinks for a second, but is suddenly caught by a net. Lifty and Shifty grin and give out a "awww" at seeing the cute chick. Hatchy suddenly bites Lifty's eye. Lifty wimpers in pain, dropping his part of the net and freeing Hatchy. Lumpy comes back and sees that his animals will be too far to catch up with. He sees Hatchy and picks him up, bringing him to his farm. He sees a large hay, and gets curious about it. He plays around with it for a second, but drops it and crushes himself. Meanwhile, Shifty is trying to help Lifty, dropping the net and tripping over it. He lands on a bucket of oranges, impaling himself with the bucket. Lifty gets scared and tries to find something to help himself. He sees a first aid kit, and runs to it, but trips over the net and lands on the kit's handle. One of Hatchy's feathers land on Lifty. Moral "Keep your animals safe!" Deaths *Nutty is likely run over by the stampede (debatable). *Cub is eaten by a horse. *Pop could of been eaten by or run over by an animal of the stampede (debatable). *Hatchy is crushed by hay. *Shifty is impaled by a bucket. *Lifty is impaled by a first aid kit's handle. Injuries *Lumpy is run over by the stampede, *Lifty's eye is bitten by Hatchy. Trivia *This is Hatchy's first starring role. He previously debuted in Scavenger Grunt. *Third time a character dies while trying to get a first-aid kit. The second was Sniffles in I've Got You Under My Skin and the first was Handy in Shard at Work. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 9 Episodes